Those Three Words
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: I love you. Those three words can make you the happiest person alive. The moment in which those are said is a moment you will remember and cherish forever. Annabeth Chase surely will remember hers...Percabeth feel good one-shots. To make the wait for The Blood of Olympus as bearable as possible.
1. I Love You

**Hi, guys. I'm here with a new story! Well actually its a collection of Percabeth one-shots to make waiting for The Blood of Olympus as bearable as possible.**

**I hope you enjoy this collection of one-shots and just so you know I won't be including many Authors Notes in this story unless they're needed.**

**Oh and just so you know the time periods will bounce around.**

* * *

_One Shot #1_

_Title: I Love You_

_Time Period: During The Mark of Athena_

_Where: On The Argo II_

_Pov: Annabeth_

**Annabeth woke **with a start. She was sweating and her vision was a bit fuzzy. Thanks to her latest nightmare.

_The giant black shadow with the strange metallic voice, the dozen of spider webs..._Annabeth shivered at the thought of her nightmare and what she would be facing in Rome.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and fall back asleep. But every time she closed her eyes her mother's disproving words and the spider webs returned.

So deciding all she needed was some fresh air the daughter of Athena slipped on her slippers (courtesy of Leo) and made her way out of her cabin and down the hall of the Argo II towards the deck. Careful not to step on any creaky boards that would cause the other demigods to wake.

Or worse, Coach Hedge.

Honestly Annabeth didn't want any company at the moment. Except for Percy's but he was fast asleep in his cabin and probably wouldn't be waking until he smelled breakfast.

Yes, Annabeth could wake him but he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for awhile and she didn't want to disrupt him. Or any other demigod of the prophecy for that matter.

After all she hadn't told them the full story, about what was awaiting her in Rome. What she'd have to face. And all for a statue of her mother.

It seemed stupid and not worth the risk but Annabeth knew that this statue was the key for saving Camp Half Blood and making peace with Camp Jupiter.

The seven needed both camps for the war, so saving this statue was a must.

"I just wish I didn't have to walk alone..." Annabeth whispered to the night sky, unaware of the black hair sea-green eyed boy standing behind her.

Strong arms wrapped around her and Annabeth tensed ready to pull out her knife but the arms were familiar and Annabeth realized it must be Percy. "Never alone, Wise Girl." Percy whispered, Annabeth rested her head against him breathing in his fresh ocean scent.

"But Percy...this I have to do alone, you know that." She murmured, blinking away a few tears that had formed in her normally steely gray eyes. Percy kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean your alone." He soothed, adding. "Were going to stay together. I'm never going to leave you, _ever_. Were going to build something permanent, I promise."

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she allowed the tears to flood her eyes and blur her vision. She allowed them to soak Percy's shirt, she allowed them to flow.

Percy just held her as she cried and Annabeth was grateful. He knew that all that mattered was he was with her, whether they were speaking or not.

Finally, after a few minutes Annabeth wiped away her tears and turned to face her boyfriend. She looked up into Percy's sea-green eyes. "I love you." She murmured.

She knew it was true, she'd realized it months before when Percy'd disappeared. She couldn't live without him. And she knew he knew that but she'd never told him she _loved_ him.

Annabeth bit her lip as she waited for Percy's reaction. He was wearing his excellent poker face which made Annabeth afraid, did he not feel the same way?

Then suddenly Percy bent down and kissed Annabeth. Annabeth was taken surprise and she practically melted on the spot. Gripping his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Once they broke apart Annabeth looked questioningly up at her boyfriend. Percy smiled down at her, "I love you." He murmured and Annabeth felt like crying all over again but this time from happiness. Instead she hugged her boyfriend.

"Percy..." She began, before trailing off.

Percy met Annabeth's eyes, sea-green staring into gray. "Annabeth Chase. I love you, _so_, _so_, _so_, _so_ much. And were going to get through this together. It doesn't matter what we face as long as were together." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Annabeth smiled weakly, she was relived Percy felt this way towards her but she was worried. After all she had to venture off alone and face _her_.

Percy seemed to notice her sadness and he pulled her into another kiss.

"I love you."


	2. Tired of Missing Him

_One Shot #2_

_Title: Missing Him_

_Time Period: After The Lost Hero_

_Where: Camp Half-Blood_

_Pov: Annabeth_

**Annabeth stared out at **the ocean. She sighed as she watched the water.

She missed Percy with every ounce of energy left in her body. He'd been missing for six months and Annabeth finally knew where he was, and she couldn't do anything but wait for Leo to finish his stupid ship while Percy was across the world at some camp for Roman demigods.

Annabeth was tired of receiving sympathetic looks from campers. She was tired of breaking into tears at random times because she was thinking of _him_. She was tired of missing him.

Annabeth wanted to kiss him. To hug him. To simply hold his hand. To hear his voice reassuring her. To look to her left (or right) and see him beside her.

She fixed her attention back on the waves, letting out enough sigh. And without planning it she got to her feet and made her way towards the water, her bare feet slipping easily through the sand.

Once she reached the water Annabeth allowed the water to graze her feet. She just stood in the lake for a few minutes before wadding deeper, and deeper.

Pretty soon the water was up to her waist. Annabeth dived under, allowing the water to conceal her and she blinked open her eyes. Though she couldn't see crystal clear like she could when Percy created a bubble she could faintly make out shapes in the murky dark water.

Annabeth closed her eyes, and concentrated. _Poseidon keep him safe for me...please. _She prayed before breaking the surface and gasping for a desperate breath of air.

"Hey." Surprised that someone would bother her while she was at the beach Annabeth spun around. Everyone at camp knew that when she was at the beach she was thinking out Percy and no one should disturb her if they wanted to keep all their fingers and toes.

Then who would interpret her?

"Thalia!?" Annabeth said in amazement, staring up at the huntress who was standing on the dock a few feet from Annabeth, a green towel in her hands.

"Hey, Annie. You OK?" Thalia asked, her tone unusually soft.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, "I'm just peachy." She said sarcastically.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Annabeth. How are you holding up?" Thalia questioned her electric blue eyes meeting Annabeth's gray and for once the daughter of Zeus wasn't backing down.

Annabeth sighed, hoisting herself onto the dock and gratefully accepting the towel Thalia gave her, starring back at the sea before finally replying. "You know, Thalia? I miss him more than I ever thought I would. I-I feel like we don't find him I'll..." Annabeth trailed off looking up at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus just looked at her friend in concern, not replying.

Annabeth flung herself at Thalia, giving her best friend a hug that was unusual for the daughter of Athena. "Thalia...I don't think I'll be able to live without him." Annabeth whispered quietly.

Thalia sighed, "Don't worry about a thing Annie. You'll find him, Kelp Head's not dead. He's far to stupid to get himself killed." She said with a grin, Annabeth returned the grin smiling for the first time in months.

"Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth whispered. "Please come back to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you." Thalia raised an eyebrow at her friends comment but deciding better than to question Annabeth's feelings so instead the daughter of Zeus offered Annabeth her hand.

"Dinners ready."

* * *

**Short I know!**

**Review!**


	3. DANCE

_One Shot #3_

_Title: Dance!_

_Time Period: After The Blood of Olympus_

_Where: Camp Half-Blood_

_Pov: Piper _

**Piper was head of the Camp Half-Blood dance comity**. It was a new comity that the Aphrodite campers organized because they felt like after a hard war everyone (especially the seven) needed a night to just relax and be normal teenagers (or at least as normal as a demigod can be).

So Piper being the overachiever she was was determined to take her job very, _very_ serious. She'd even postponed a date with Jason to plan for the dance (he hadn't been to happy about that).

"Piper?!" Annabeth's voice snapped the daughter of Aphrodite from her thoughts and she faced her friend.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, Annabeth groaned.

"Your as bad as Percy!" She exclaimed, and when Piper didn't respond Annabeth continued. "I was saying that we still haven't picked a theme for the dance, and its tonight!"

Piper frowned, cursing under breath. She hadn't thought about a theme!

"One step ahead of you!" Piper turned, Leo was walking towards them with a grin plastered on his face. Piper exchanged a glance with Annabeth, if this was another "_Leo idea_" it was bond to be awful.

"This had better be good." Annabeth said, crossing her arms and giving Leo her best: _make it quick I'm busy _look. Leo seemed to shrink back at her gaze as everyone (except a certain son of Poseidon) did.

"I was thinking we could have a _Team Leo _party!" He suggested, Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Team Leo?" She questioned, "What in Hades is that?"

"Did I hear Hades?" Piper turned, and inwardly groaned. Hazel, Frank, Percy and Jason were making their way towards Piper, Annabeth and Leo.

_Great, just what we need...more people. _Piper thought sarcastically.

Hazel who was obviously the one who had spoken crossed her arms and looked pointedly at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena shrugged, "Its an expression." She explained with obvious annoyance.

"And what would Athena's 'expression' be?" Hazel questioned not sounding angry anymore, just curious. Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but Percy beat her to it.

"Athena always has a plan." He said with a smirk, Annabeth smiled at him opening her mouth to add something but Percy once again beat her to it. "Or smart as Athena." He suggested, Annabeth grinned kissing Percy on the cheek.

"And Poseidon's?" Jason asked with a playful grin.

Percy put a hand on his heart and in a very regal way said. "Awesome as Poseidon."

Everyone cracked up at that and Percy grinned turning to Jason he said, "Zeus's would be: Angry as Zeus or demanding as Zeus or bossy as Zeus or-" Jason cut him off.

"ALRIGHT!" He exclaimed while everyone else laughed.

Annabeth was the first to regain herself, "We need a theme for the dance tonight." She explained to no one in particular.

Leo opened his mouth to speak but Piper quickly clamped her hand over his mouth. "No. Team. Leo."

Leo pouted, "Your no fun Beauty Queen!" He complained before turning and stomping off towards the forges.

Piper rolled her eyes as she watched him give a few of her half siblings _call me _signs.

"So...any ideas?" Annabeth questioned looking at her friends expectantly.

"WATER!" Percy exclaimed, Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm serious, this is no time for _Poseidon puns_." She grumbled, Percy shook his head.

"No, I'm serious!" He said with a small smirk, quickly continuing. "We can have an ocean themed dance. On the beach!" Percy explained.

"Look, no offense man but not everyone loves the beach as much as _you_ do." Jason muttered, Piper smirked.

"Afraid of a little water, Sparky?" She joked.

"No!" Jason said a bit to quickly, Piper just smiled.

"I think that's a good idea." Annabeth said suddenly, she turned to Piper. "And the beach would be just perfect!"

Piper had to agree with her, the beach would be perfect. "That's a wonderful idea. Thanks Perce." Piper said, Percy grinned.

"No problem!" He said happily, Annabeth smiled at him.

"Now come on." Annabeth said suddenly, Percy gave her a weird look. "What? I need help with my outfit and your my boyfriend!" Annabeth explained, Percy's eyes widened.

"Did _you_, Annabeth Chase just say _you_ need help with _your_ outfit!?" Percy said, dumbfounded. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." She said with a smirk.

"Why don't you ask the Aphrodite campers because I don't think I'm the best outfit helper." Percy said, his tone hopeful Annabeth shook her head.

"No way! They'd go crazy! Now come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her cabin.

Piper smirked, turning back to the group to see everyone but Jason was gone. Piper faced her boyfriend, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

Jason still hadn't asked her to the dance and that irritated Piper. A lot.

Jason cleared his throat nervously, "I see Percy asked Annabeth already." He said slowly, Piper smiled.

"Yeah, he asked her right away. And by that I mean _right_ away. He didn't even wait for the dance to have an actual date. Remember? He got up in the middle of Chiron's speech and asked her." Piper said, putting as many 'hints' into her tone as possible.

Jason frowned for a minute before grinning, "Oh yeah! I remember!" He exclaimed before giving Piper an apologetic look.

Piper couldn't help but smile, _here it comes...he's going to ask me to the dance. _She thought with a slight smirk, to her surprise Jason scratched the back of his neck. "Look Pipes, I'm sorry but I have to go." He said, giving her another apologetic look before running of towards his cabin.

Piper resisted the urge to break into tears. "Why doesn't the stupid guy just ask me?" She wondered aloud before, wiping away a few tears with her sleeve and looking around camp. It was surprisingly deserted.

Piper was about to go back to her cabin when she heard Percy shout. "_PERCY_!" Piper smiled faintly as Percy came running towards her from the Athena cabin.

"Percy, you OK?" Piper asked when the son of Poseidon stopped beside her.

"Annabeth's...gonna...seriously...kill...me..." Percy said in between gasps. Piper shook her head, at his antics resisting the urge to laugh.

"And why is that?" Piper questioned, Percy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck like Jason had done moments before.

"I may have, uhh spilled blue coke on some of her blue prints." He said awkwardly just as Annabeth exploded from the Athena cabin.

"_PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON!_" Annabeth screamed, stomping in Piper and Percy's directions.

"Oh, no!" Percy exclaimed attempting to hide behind Piper.

"Percy, I can see you!" Annabeth exclaimed with a small smirk when she reached her boyfriend. Percy came out from behind Piper.

"Uh, sorry?" He mumbled.

"_SORRY?!_" Annabeth echoed, "You say _sorry _for spilling coke all over my favorite blue prints?" She screamed, Percy bit his lip, taking a deep breath before replying.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry Annabeth I know how much those blue prints mean to you and I didn't mean to spill coke on them. I love you very, _very_ much and I know how much architecture means to you and I know that you want to build something permanent and those blue prints were very important for your work on Olympus. That was put on hold because _I_ went missing, which I am also really sorry about but hey it wasn't my fault. Speaking of which are you giving Hera a temple because-"

"Percy." Annabeth cut him off and though she was still glaring Piper could see she was beginning to soften.

"Right, sorry. I'm getting off topic, but anyway I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry because I am. You know I'd never intentionally spill anything on them because I love you so, _so_ much." Percy finished, shuffling on his feet awkwardly.

Piper wasn't sure exactly why but upon looking around she realized it was because Percy and Annabeth had attracted a crowd of campers. If Annabeth realized this she didn't let it show, instead she took a step towards Percy and kissed him.

"Its alright, Percy. I have them stored on back-up." She said with a smirk. Percy's eyes bugged.

"_What_?! So that was for nothing?!" He exclaimed, Annabeth grinned.

"No, it was cute to hear you apologize, now come on you still need to help me with my outfit!" Annabeth said, grabbing Percy's hand and pulling him away.

Piper smiled as she watched them go but at the same time her heart twisted, she wished Jason and her could be that close.

As though on cue she felt familiar arms wrap around her from behind. "Hey, Pipes." Jason whispered in her ear, Piper turned to see her boyfriend in all his glory standing behind her.

"Jason." She said curtly, suddenly angry he hadn't asked her to the dance.

Jason grimaced, "About the dance, Pipes-" He started but Piper didn't want to hear it. After all he couldn't be more obvious he didn't want to go to the dance with her.

"The dance! Oh yes! I absolutely forgot! I need to talk to Grover and Junpier! They said they'd heard of a great Naiad band...catch you later!" Piper lied, running off towards the beach without looking back.

Yes, it was pretty cruel.

Yes, it was pretty shallow.

But Piper couldn't help it. Jason, hadn't asked her to the dance! And it was that night! She'd been planning for weeks! He'd had _weeks_ to ask her. Had he?

No. No he hadn't.

"UGH!" Piper groaned, resting her head in her hands and sighing loudly.

"Still hasn't asked you, has he?" Piper looked up at the sound of Percy's voice. The son of Poseidon was standing a few feet away, allowing the sea to wash over his feet.

Piper nodded miserably, "Yup." She said, popping the "P." Then she realized that only minutes ago Annabeth had dragged Percy off towards her cabin, for the second time. Why was he here now? "Shouldn't you be with Annabeth?" Piper blurted.

Percy grinned, shaking his head. "Nope. Your siblings have her under control." He said with a smirk.

Piper's eyes widened, "You didn't!" She exclaimed, Percy grinned.

"I did." He replied.

Piper shook her head, "Annabeth's gonna kill you." She stated.

It was Percy's turn to shake his head, "Nah. She loves me to much to kill me. Seriously injure me? Probably. But kill? No way." Percy said, though he seemed to be half talking to Piper, half reassuring himself.

Piper laughed, "Your in for it." She joked.

Percy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What's new?" He asked, Piper laughed, opening her mouth to say something else when she noticed Percy' s suddenly scared expression. He faced her, "Will we have to _dance_?" He asked as though in a trance.

Piper smirked, "What else would you do at a dance?" She questioned, Percy visibly paled.

"I can't dance." He stated though he didn't seem to be talking to Piper anymore.

Piper laughed, "Come on. You can't be _that_ bad." She exclaimed, Percy ran his hand through his hair again.

"Yes. Yes I can." He stated matter o' factly.

Piper held out her arm, "Show me." She said.

Percy raised an eyebrow but reluctantly took Piper's hand and without a word began to dance-or at least _tried_ to. He was honestly awful. And that was sugar coating it.

Percy stepped on Piper's bare toes to many times to count, not to mention didn't look at her, instead looking down and watching his feet. Mumbling _sorry!_ every time he stepped on her toes.

"See?!" Percy said glumly, "I'm really bad."

Piper sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Yeah you are." She agreed, Percy hit her arm playfully.

"Your not supposed to agree with me!" He exclaimed, Piper just laughed. Opening her mouth to retort when Annabeth's voice echoed through camp for the second time that day.

"_PERSEUS JACKSON!_" Annabeth roared, Percy's eyes widened.

"That's my cue to go!" He exclaimed, giving Piper a smile. "Thanks!" He said and before Piper could say: _No problem. _He was running off down the beach.

Piper smirked, the son of Poseidon was dead and he knew it.

* * *

"No, no, no! The flowers go there!" Piper exclaimed, picking up the vases and handing them back to Leo.

The son of Hephaestus raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay! Slow down Beauty Queen!" He exclaimed, but nevertheless he grabbed the vases and brought them over to where Piper directed.

"Sorry." Piper said, "Its just the dance is starting any moment and I want everything to be _perfect_!" Piper explained, walking over to Leo.

Leo smiled, "The dance is going to be amazing. Now go shower and get changed. Even the dance planner has to look nice. Even Annabeth went to change and she's well...Annabeth!" Leo said with a small smirk.

Piper rolled her eyes at his antics but she couldn't help but frown. She had no reason to get showered up. No reason to put on a dress. After all, no one had asked _her_ to the dance.

Leo seemed to notice this and he winced, "Jason didn't ask you, did he?" Piper nodded glumly and Leo gave her a small smile. "Hey, go get changed anyway. After all everyone else will be dressed up and chances are when Jason sees you he'll regret not asking you." Leo said with a wink.

Piper smiled, "Thanks Repair Boy."

"No problem, Beauty Queen."

* * *

"This next song is going to be the first slow song of the night!" Leo announced, he was being the DJ for the dance much to Piper's dislike.

Since after all Leo was well..._Leo_.

Piper watched the campers as the paired up and the song began. Piper's gaze fixed on Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth was pulling Percy into the crowd while Percy looked to be complaining.

"Come on Wise Girl! I want a glass of punch!" Percy was saying though Piper could tell he was lying. But she didn't blame him. If she danced like Percy she wouldn't want to dance in front of the entire Camp.

"Seaweed Brain! You've already had _eight _glasses!" Annabeth countered, grabbing her boyfriend by the shoulders.

Sighing Percy starred at her, placing his hands on her waist.

Piper winced as they began, she was waiting for Percy to step on Annabeth's toes or something.

Nothing like that happened.

Percy simply starred at Annabeth and seemed to know exactly what to do. And so they began to dance. Moving through the crowd, dodging other couples. Neither of them looking at the ground, they simply starred into each other eyes.

Pretty soon the song ended and Leo played another fast song but Percy and Annabeth didn't stop, they continued to just stare at each other and waltz on the beach.

At that moment Piper knew what true love looked like. Percy and Annabeth had it and they didn't care who say them. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Enjoy? Hate? Tell me with a review! It wasn't my favorite to be honest.**


	4. Words

_One Shot #4_

_Title: Words_

_Time Period: After The Blood of Olympus_

_Where: Camp Half-Blood_

_Pov: Piper_

_WARNING: SAD!_

Piper heard them first. And her first thought was: _Oh no, some serious shit is about to go down._

The words were so unusual.

Piper had never heard them come from either of their mouths, especially not directed towards each other.

After all they'd been through it hurt Piper to hear them say those words. Maybe it was her mom acting up, but at the same time Piper knew it hurt her to. She cared for both of them. They were part of the Seven, they'd conquered so much together.

And those words, directed at each other. Piper never thought it would be possible for them to say that to each other. She almost convinced herself she was dreaming when she heard them, but at the same time she knew she wasn't.

It was happening.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had just shouted the words: _I hate you _at each other.

It had happened so fast, Piper had barely registered it.

She was sitting on her bed in the Aphrodite cabin, head in her hands. She was confused.

She wanted to talk to Jason but she didn't know how. She could tell he wanted to talk to her to but they didn't know how. No, that wasn't it. They knew _how_ to talk to each other. The thing they didn't know was: _why? _They didn't know why they were fighting in the first place.

And Piper guessed it was the same for Percy and Annabeth.

They didn't know why they were fighting (neither did anyone else) they just suddenly were. But it was way, _way_ worse than Piper and Jason's fight.

Percy and Annabeth were standing inches apart from each other, faces red, eyes narrowed. They were just standing there. Not saying a word. They didn't register the crowd that had formed around them, Piper herself part of it.

Everyone was watching them, and by everyone, Piper meant _everyone. _All the campers had come from their cabins and were staring at Percy and Annabeth in utter amazement.

Percy and Annabeth (or as Lacy liked to call it, _Percabeth_) was the camps couple. They were the one everyone looked up to. Heck sometimes campers asked Percy and Annabeth for relationship advice instead of going to an Aphrodite camper.

And since the war with Gaea everyone had looked up to them even _more_. After all they'd fallen into Tartarus for each other, not to mention _survived_.

They were the camps Heroes, despite their being five other demigods of the prophecy. Camp Half-Blood had picked their leaders. And it was Percy and Annabeth, the inseparable couple. The couple that survived Tartarus.

And now they were basically at each others throats. Standing in the middle of Camp, inches apart, both red faced and fuming.

Piper wanted to surge forward, she wanted to use her Charm Speak to get them to make-up. But she didn't, she forced herself to stay back and watch along with the other Campers.

Even Chiron and Mr. D were there, watching Percy and Annabeth through wide eyes.

Then it happened, Annabeth took a small step back and gazed straight at Percy, at her boyfriend, at the love of her life. And it happened. "_Perseus Jackson. _I. _Hate_. You." She snarled, everyone gasped silently. Piper's half silbings looked like they were about to faint.

Percy just shook his head, "No. Annabeth Chase. I. Hate. _You._" He snarled with equal anger before turning and slowly walking away.

Piper watched him go.

Percy the _two_ time Hero of Olympus, didn't look back.

He just headed back to his cabin, ignoring all the gazes fixed on him. He still didn't look back, entering Cabin Three, slamming the door and pulling the shades shut.

Piper (and everyone else) turned to look at Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena for once looked completely broken, her normally gray eyes were swimming with tears but she wiped them away so fast if you blinked you would have missed the gesture. Before turning and stalking off herself.

Silence.

For a full five minutes the campers (plus Chiron and Mr. D) were un-moving.

No one spoke.

No one moved.

For a full five minutes. And that's saying something considering more than half of the campers were ADHD.

Finally Leo broke the silence, "What just happened?" He asked.

Silence greeted his words. No one knew what to say. _Did the fight mean Percabeth had broke up? _Or _was it just a small argument? _

No one could be sure, so no one answered.

"Did Percabeth break up?" A small eight year old daughter of Athena asked, her voice quiet. Everyone's gazed fixed towards Chiron as he was the head of camp.

Chiron rubbed his temples, "I'm afraid I do not know. But that's none of our concern. After all Percy and Annabeth...er, _Percabeth_ is their own matter. We need not get to up in their love life. Its private." Chiron said, but Piper could tell he was worried about both Percy _and_ Annabeth.

Piper knew Chiron knew how much Percy and Annabeth depended on each other. How much they loved each other. How much they _needed_ each other.

He was worried, but he wouldn't let it show. After all he was Chiron, _thee_ Chiron. He'd been training Heroes for thousands upon thousands of years. He couldn't let one fight between a couple put him down.

But Piper could see in his eyes how much he was worried. It was as if Annabeth was his daughter and Percy his son. He worried for them as though they were his own.

That surprised Piper but at the same time she could understand it. She to was worried for both of her friends, after all she'd been _on_ the quest. She knew first hand how much Percy and Annabeth depended on each other.

"Alright, everyone back to your activities." Chiron announced, snapping Piper from her thoughts. She walked over to the Centaur.

"Chiron, would you like me to check on them?" Piper asked, secretly hoping he'd say yes.

Chiron hesitated, his eyes were screaming: _YES! _So Piper figured she'd gotten her answer but only seconds later Chiron shook his head. "No. No, Piper we need not mess with their emotions. They'll either forgive each other or not." He said with a small faint pained smile before galloping off.

Piper fixed her gaze back on the Poseidon cabin before turning towards the Athena cabin. Part of her wanted to disobey Chiron and go after her friends but she had to respect his decision.

So with a sigh she headed off to Archery.

* * *

All of that took place five days ago.

Everyone figured they'd make up within a day or two.

They hadn't made up and it'd been _five_ days.

They'd barely looked at each other. Once or twice they'd crossed paths and ended up staring at each other for a few moments, their mouths open as though they wanted to say something but then one of them would turn and walk off.

It hurt Piper more than she wanted to tell to see them apart.

Annabeth looked more broken then she had when Percy had been missing. And Percy was absolutely in angry. He snapped at anyone who tried to ask him something and was constantly going to the training arena and slicing the _dummies_ to shreds with Riptide.

A few times the Canoe lake exploded. Luckily during these explosions no one was actually in the lake. Though Drew had been walking on the beach during an explosion and had come back drenched and covered in seaweed. (No one was complaining about that).

It was plainly obvious Percy was angry because he was fighting with Annabeth but no one could figure if he was angry _at_ her or _because_ of her.

The camp had been unnaturally quiet the past five days.

Connor and Travis had played no pranks.

Leo hadn't made a single 'Leo remark.'

Clarisse hadn't called anyone _punk_.

It was basically like a whole different Camp to Piper. It was far to serious. Even more serious than Camp Jupiter.

Piper honestly hated it. She wanted Percy and Annabeth to makeup so things could be normal again. But she'd promised Chiron she wouldn't interfere and she was determined to keep her promise.

Dinners were the worst, no one talked they just stared at Percy alone at the Poseidon table or Annabeth who was surrounded by her siblings, so no one could really _see_ her.

Piper hated it so she just stared down at her food. Picking at it reluctantly and trying to avert her gaze from her siblings. Not to mention drone out their hushed chatter since it was all about Percy and Annabeth.

But Piper had to look up when Percy let out a loud wail and crumbled to the floor. All eyes turned to him and everyone was silent. No one knew what was going on, or what to do.

Except Annabeth.

Despite being in a fight with Percy she got quickly up from the Athena table, pushed her way through the campers that were crowding around Percy and knelt beside her boyfriend. Shifting him a bit so his head was in her lap.

Percy twitched at her touch, letting out another loud wail.

"Shhh..." Annabeth comforted. "Its going to be okay, were out Percy. Were out. Were together." She murmured, everyone stared at her confused.

Except Piper and the rest of the Seven, they understood what was going on.

It was another Tartarus flash-back, a nightmare that happened during the day. It was part of the PTSD (Posttramic stress disorder).

"Annabeth!" Percy whimpered, "Annabeth!" He repeated.

Annabeth stroked his hair, "Its okay, Percy. I'm right here. Were together." She whispered.

"NO!" Percy shouted, his arms flailing out (one hit Annabeth square in the nose but she didn't even wince). "NO! NOT HER! TAKE ME!" His voice echoed through the Dinning Hall.

"Percy." Annabeth had tears running down her face now. "Percy." She begged, "Listen to me. Were out. Were together. I-" she broke off for a moment before continuing. "I-I love you." She finished strongly.

All the campers let out silent sighs of relief though they still were watching the couple in awe and worry.

Annabeth bent down and kissed Percy's forehead. At the touch Percy's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Annabeth his expression pained.

"Oh, Annabeth." He murmured, pulling her onto his lap and stroking her hair.

They were both crying now, (plus a few campers, Piper included).

"Annabeth." Percy repeated. "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry." He whispered. "I love you more than words can express. I don't hate you, I'll never hate you. And you know why?" He questioned.

"Why?" Annabeth choked out.

Percy gave her a small lopsided grin, "Because I love _you_." He murmured, pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" Annabeth breathed.

Percy kissed her hair, "Really...and I promise I'll never, ever fight with you again. I promise. And I keep my promises." Percy whispered, adding. "What were we fighting about anyway?"

Annabeth laughed softly, "I honestly don't know." She whispered.

Percy chuckled, wrapping his arms around Annabeth and holding her against him. "I love you, Annabeth. So, _so_ much." He whispered.

"I love you to."

* * *

**Honestly I cried while I was writing this chapter! I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I think the ending is just perfect!  
**

**Review if you agree! Review if you don't agree! Just please review!**

**~Until the next one-shot...**


	5. As Long As Were Together

_One Shot #5_

_Title: As Long As Were Together_

_Time Period: After The Blood of Olympus, during Winter Break_

_Where: Camp Half-Blood_

_Pov: Annabeth_

**Annabeth had been waiting **for two hours. And she was starting to worry.

Percy was supposed to meet her at Camp Half-Blood a little over two hours ago. He was late, (if two hours is even still considered 'late').

"Annabeth, stop worrying. I'm sure Percy's fine, he can handle himself." Piper tried her best to soothe the daughter of Athena as she paced up and down The Big House porch.

Annabeth could tell Piper's voice was thick with charm-speak but for some reason it didn't effect her at that moment. It was strange but Annabeth figured it was because she was so anxious and worried.

Piper seemed surprised that Annabeth continued pacing and didn't even register the charm-speak but she didn't say anything, instead continuing to watch Annabeth, not saying anything.

Annabeth stopped pacing, turning her gaze back on Piper.

"Its just...last Winter Break he went missing and now he's late and..." Annabeth trailed off, walking over to the porch steps and sitting down.

Piper joined her seconds later, putting a hand comfortingly on the daughter of Athena's shoulder. "Percy's not going missing again. He probably just forgot the time he was supposed to be meeting you, after all he's a Kelp Head."

Annabeth shook her head, "He may be a _Seaweed Brain_." She corrected before continuing, "But he _never_ forgets the time he's supposed to meet _me_."

Piper shrugged, "I suppose your right but come on, Annabeth. This is Percy were talking about, _two _time hero of Olympus, Percy. I'm sure he can handle himself."

Annabeth gave her a sad smile, "This is the Percy who always makes some big mistake and gets nearly killed by monsters, titans and giants before I save his butt."

Piper couldn't help but laugh, "Percy has his faults." She agreed, trying to lighten the mood and also at the same time her curiosity was taking over. She'd heard about Percy's adventures from other campers but not from people such as Grover or Annabeth who had actually _been_ with Percy.

"Yes...he always has to be the hero." Annabeth murmured, though she didn't seem to be talking to Piper anymore, but rather to herself.

"Jason to." Piper added.

Annabeth smiled, "You've got it easy. Percy's fatal flaw is: loyalty...he, he almost died to save me in Tartarus...he was going to, to press the button himself...leave me."

Percy and Annabeth had never truly told anyone about their adventures in Tartarus so it concerned Piper that Annabeth was openly talking about Tartarus. But at the same time she was relieved, it was one step closer to them becoming fully, truly, one hundred percent normal.

But Annabeth's words only fueled Piper's curiosity. The daughter of Aphrodite wanted to hear about Percy's adventures, from someone who'd actually been there.

"Annabeth" Piper started but was cut off by a loud _pop _followed by a _bang _and an earthshaking _boom_.

"That'd be Percy." Annabeth said with a small smile, racing from The Big House porch and towards Thalia's Pine were the explosion had come from.

Campers had already gathered but Annabeth pushed through them, letting out a small gasp when she reached the hill and saw the sight in front of her.

Two identical girls who looked about eight or nine were lying unconscious at the top of the hill. Their clothes were tattered, their hair streaked with blood so Annabeth couldn't tell if it was blond or ginger.

But Annabeth immediately noticed something else: clutched in one of the girls hand was Riptide, Percy's sword.

Eyes widening and worry flooding through her Annabeth raced over to the girl who was holding Riptide. Shaking her as lightly as she could.

The other campers watched her with confused expressions on their faces. They hadn't noticed Riptide.

"Where is he?" Annabeth demanded, only causing the other campers more confusion. "Wake up!" She urged, shaking the girl again, trying to get her to come to her senses.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Chiron asked from the crowd.

Annabeth spun around, the anger bubbling inside her getting the best of her. "NO I AM NOT!" She shouted, whirling on the centaur. "How could you not tell me Percy was going to get new campers?! You know how stupid he is! He probably got himself killed!"

"Annabeth." Chiron said with an obviously forced calm manner. "I'm sure Percy's fine he knows-"

"FOR THE GODS SAKE! THIS GIRL-" Annabeth motioned towards the unconscious girl closest to her. "HAS RIPTIDE!" She grabbed the pen from the girls hand causing the girl's eyes to snap open.

"That's mine!" She shrieked, reaching for the pen.

Annabeth pulled it away, "No its not. It belongs to _my_ boyfriend. Percy Jackson, have you heard of him?" Annabeth questioned, her tone dripping sweetness towards the little girl.

The girl's eyes widened, "Mr. Jackson has a _girlfriend_?" She exclaimed.

The campers chuckled and despite the situation Annabeth couldn't help but smile, "Hard to believe, trust me I know."

"He saved us!" The girl exclaimed, "Me and Maria! We were attacked by these nasty puppies...at least at first they were puppies and then..." the girl trailed off with a shudder.

_Hell Hounds..._Annabeth thought with a shudder before giving the girl a small smile. "Percy is good at saving people. He got you to safety." Annabeth said softly with a small hint of pride for her boyfriend in her tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Wise Girl." A voice that was unmistakably Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth filled with relief at the sound of his voice and she couldn't help but begin to cry.

The second the first tear left her eye Annabeth felt familiar, strong arms wrap around her. And she just allowed herself to cry.

"Its alright, Annabeth. Its okay...I know...trust me, I was there to. I've had my share of the nightmares." Percy murmured.

"It was a bad one Perce...scarier than normal and then...you didn't come to camp..." Annabeth said between sobs.

Percy spun his girlfriend around so she was facing him, "Annabeth Chase I'm never, ever going to leave you. Don't worry. The nightmares will end...we'll get through this." He promised.

"As long as were together?" Annabeth breathed.

"As long as were together."


End file.
